


Narcissus and his Pool

by hokshi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Narcissism, PWP, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, zen loves the chase y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokshi/pseuds/hokshi
Summary: Zen loves teasing clothing and you love yourself





	Narcissus and his Pool

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm playing MM right now and i absolutely love all of the characters, but zen's character is just the easiest to work with when i'm trying to write self-indulgent nasty stuff. i mean, this is pretty tame if i do say so myself, but this kind of just wrote itself. although i imagine zen to be attracted to more docile, gentle personalities, i couldn't resist playing up his innate love for those who play hard to get with the reader's personality in this one. hope you like it?

It goes without saying that Zen has a body sculpted by Gods. Just one look at him will surely make anyone within a several meter radius damp to a certain degree. If anyone appreciates true beauty, it’s Zen every time he looks into a mirror. 

 

But even disregarding the fact that he has the face of what would have been an angel and deity’s forbidden hybrid offspring, he didn’t get this body through just his genes and supernatural intervention alone. Zen worked hard for this body with his very own blood, sweat, and tears. And he still spends countless hours at the gym every week. So he knows true beauty when he sees it. 

 

And boy, are you a vision of true beauty. If there’s one thing -- just one; he’s being generous -- that he finds more beautiful than every aspect of himself, it’s the image of you when only slivers of your body are shown through your teasing clothes. Don’t get him wrong, he absolutely adores your naked body too -- especially when it’s writhing against his. But there’s something about all of slits in your skirts, the loose curtains of your shorter tops, the mesh and lace designs your wardrobe gravitates towards, something about it all that just gets to him. 

 

Zen doesn’t know why he gets going so much harder when he’s being teased by your body rather than being shown it all. Maybe it’s the mystery of it? Maybe he’s always liked a little bit of a chase and a challenge? Or maybe he just likes being teased. It shows through enough whenever he just melts when you choose to take your time with him. 

 

But really, he finds nothing more beautiful than when just half of your body is exposed to him through expert teasing openings in your clothing. You know how to catch his eye, and he absolutely loves it when you choose to wear something tantalizing to tease him during a date out in public to build the tension up until he can ravish you when he gets you home. 

  
  
  
  


Zen doesn’t know if he’s always enjoyed being teased, but it must have all started at that first RFA party that was organized by their newest member. The party had been going well and everyone was mingling with the guests. And it was like a Hollywood movie moment when the chatter in the entire room started to die down at the sound of a gentle tune being played on the piano. 

 

Everyone couldn’t help turning to where you were sitting, right in front of the piano beside Yoosung, who had requested for you to showcase your talent with one song. You were one of the guests that Jumin was acquainted with, since you play piano and sing for several high-end cabarets, hotels and restaurants that Jumin’s company had influence on. 

 

And that night, while you sang with one of the sweetest ballad voices Zen has ever heard, played with the most nimble and confident fingers Zen has ever seen, and gazed at the piano with the most tender eyes as you played, the musical actor found himself entranced just like the rest of the party crowd. After graciously acknowledging everyone’s applause and chatting up everyone who seemed to have interest in you, Zen somehow found an opportunity to talk to you too. 

 

Well, you had kind of shoved the spotlight onto him in order to shift the attention away from you, going on about how you’re such a fan of his musicals and how he plays the piano too and probably much better than you do and that he should show a little bit of his talent to the party as well, but you know, not too much as not to overwhelm everyone with all that talent and perfection at once. Oh, you had him hooked like a fish. 

 

At the time, you had a very gentle and humbling personality that matched the beautiful song you had just performed. It almost contrasted with the bold colored dress with the mesh shoulders and sleeves you were wearing. And over hundreds of text messages, several phone calls, a few dates, a drunk karaoke session, and a couple wild nights at his house, Zen came to realize how very aware you are of your own beauty. 

 

You had good reason to be, of course. But your narcissism probably still could not rival his own, since you could probably go on about your face and body and talents for about ten minutes whereas Zen could blab on for hours at a time -- he has before, and he appreciates how you don’t mind listening. 

 

The first few times, though, Zen had to admit he was surprised by how engrossed you were in your own reflection. It’s not like how he usually saw girls making occasional checkups on their makeup or hair; it was more like you were simply enthralled by your own appearance in a window reflection or full body mirror. The almost dazed look you got in your eyes when you were captivated by yourself when you thought Zen wasn’t paying attention would unconsciously bring his lip between his teeth. 

 

The look you gave yourself could rival the look he gives you now. Sometimes he catches you making sultry faces or body movements in the mirror of the bathroom or bedroom. And he knows you absolutely  _ love _ it when he fucks you while facing the mirror. He loves it too, and he loves how you admire his beauty as much as you do yours. You two became a power couple of sorts with your overwhelming gorgeousness, and sometimes, the staggering weight of both of your beauty and perfection becomes mind-boggling hot. 

 

Obviously, there was more to your relationship than just your physical attraction to each other. You have grown with each other, supporting each other’s new opportunities and sharing your love of music and performance. There are the ‘I miss you’s and ‘I love you’s and the common cheesy pickup lines that Zen tries. And there are the sweet daytime outings and night strolls and the picturesque moments you share just singing musical duets together in Zen’s apartment. But then there are also the ‘Dude, I’d totally fuck me’s and ‘Why can’t we just switch bodies for a  day just so we can fuck each other?’s. Zen lives for all of it. 

 

He pretty much lives for you now. He lives for the moments he gets to see you, feel you, taste you, and think about you when he’s not seeing, feeling, tasting, and getting to know more about you. Before he knew it, he just got pulled into your orbit and now you two just revolve around each other when you’re not working or taking care of yourselves. Really, how could he get tired of you when you just waltz into his apartment like that after your workout? 

 

Zen and you had agreed to have you over for the night since you both had the day off tomorrow, and you had let yourself in first since his rehearsals ran late. Looks like you decided to get a little exercise in while you waited for him to come home, since your stuff is already in Zen’s room by the time he gets back. 

 

When he had just finished ordering delivery, you appear from the front door and walk in wearing your racerback tank, and those mouthwatering leggings with countless slits running up the side of your legs, letting only slivers of skin peek through. There’s a water bottle in your hand and a towel around your neck to complete the aesthetic, and Zen recalls how religiously you work out to impress for your job -- “The turnout is always better with a body that fills out the dresses I have to wear.” 

 

The two of you have worked out together several times if your schedules aligned, but usually those sessions ended up finishing earlier than usual because you both would just be driven to insanity watching each other exert your bodies. You would both end up doing a different workout routine at home, in which clothes and manners weren’t involved. 

 

“Well, hello there.” Zen greets you with a sultry smile and a deeper lilt in his voice. 

 

“Hey, babe.” you walk up to him to give him just a peck, but he wrings you in with his hands on your waist and behind your head, keeping your lips firmly pressed against his and capturing the sweaty essence of you in his mouth and hands. You try pushing him away with a giggle, “Come on, babe. I’m gross.”

 

“Mm… Never.” he licks a line across your lips with a moan, “The gods would drink your sweat.” 

 

You humor Zen for another minute or so before really pushing him away, “Come on.” you simply say, pulling him by the hand towards his bathroom, “You just finished rehearsal, right?” 

 

“Mhm~” he presses his chest to your back after closing the bathroom door. 

 

“You need a shower, I presume?” you bend your head to the side to let Zen kiss along your neck with more ease. 

 

“Are you offering one?” he says against your sweaty neck. 

 

“It’s a tradeoff, and a timesaver.” you hum back, moving to kiss his forehead before stepping away from him to lift your top over your head. Your sports bra and leggings follow, and Zen locks eyes with you as you slowly, torturously, peel your leggings and panties off. 

 

You don’t remove your eyes from him for a second as you close the distance between you after you’re naked. And soon, there’s but a hair of open space between every inch of your bodies, from your toes to your chests to your noses. Yet despite all of that, your gazes seem to leave no space between you at all with the dense tension saturating the room around you. 

 

With your hand that slips underneath the hem of Zen’s shirt, you quickly glance as his lips before meeting his eyes again and whispering, “Come on, baby.” 

 

Zen releases a guttural moan before grabbing your wrists and guiding you up his torso to lift the shirt up closer to his head. When he lifts his ripped arms above his head, you grab at the shirt and pull back until it slips off of Zen’s hands that are suspended over your head. He uses the position to rest his arms on your shoulders once the shirt is discarded to the floor, and closes the gap between your lips again. 

 

As he explores your naked torso like he has so many times before, admiring the firm muscles you must have just worked out, your nimble pianist fingers work his pants off in seconds. Zen, who is also fairly adept with musical instruments, doesn’t lose to your grace with the way he sweeps you up into his arms and carries you into the shower. He almost forgets to turn on the water as he presses you against the tile wall to continue kissing you to showcase how much he’s missed you in the past few days. 

 

But at the shocking splash of cold water that hits his porcelain skin, he lets out a yelp and jumps a little. A stark contrast to the way you suck air in between your teeth at the relieving pleasure of cold water against your hot skin. And with Zen’s rock-hard body pressed against every inch of yours, you can feel yourself getting wet already. And Zen, in turn, can also feel your dampness that is a completely different wet from what the showerhead is sprinkling off. Feeling you pulse against him makes him that much more eager to be all over you. “Shit, babe.” he whispers against your neck, “I’m already so hard for you.” 

 

“I can tell.” you tease, clenching your walls and he can feel the pulse of your outer lips against the length of his hardening cock. “How hard are you?” you whisper back, “Show me.” 

 

Zen groans at both your words and the way the water starts to rise in heat against his skin. “Babe, I love you so much.” he confesses, unable to find any other words to express how hot and good he feels right now. 

 

“I love you, too.” you kiss him as you start rutting your hips against his. When he starts reciprocating, giving you that delicious heat that you can’t get from anywhere else other than his body, you start moaning for him, “Oh… Oh yes…” 

 

Zen is kissing your jaw, your neck, your shoulders, your collarbones, anywhere he can reach while he starts in on his first two fingers. They slide in without much resistance, and feeling how wet you are with his own fingertips makes his cock twitch in excitement. As he scissors you open to prepare you for another finger, he thinks about those slit leggings on you, and how tight they were around your legs, but only left his imagination to run wild. He thinks about ripping them open at the crotch and taking you through that opening in the teasing fabric. If you were going to tease him, then he would show you the extra bite he had in him. 

 

Your voice, or rather, your desperate whining for his cock, brings him out of his fantasies and he realizes that you’re pretty much ready for him. Zen doesn’t know when he had added that extra finger into you, but it must have been a subconscious muscle memory from the countless times he’s put himself inside of you. “Please, Zen…  _ Please… _ .” 

 

You’re starting to sound desperate, he must have been out of it for longer than he thought. But now that you’re sopping and crying for him, he no longer has to hold back. Removing his fingers and taking a quick suck at them to get a taste of and reaction out of you, he proceeds to lift your hips up to aim his shaft into your opening. “Here I come, baby doll.” 

 

With an approving hum from you, Zen slowly tucks himself into your hot, wet walls, moaning loudly as he pushes farther inside. He’s got an impressive length, so the journey is quite long for him to get close to sheathing himself to the hilt. When his balls touch your outer walls, you both groan in content, and Zen moves himself back out, allowing himself to feel every vein and blood vessel slide against your sweet, pink pussy. As must as he loves going slowly to make love to you, he really also loves just torturing and teasing himself with your body. Testing his own limits of self control has always yielded incredible results. 

 

“Hyun…” you call his name, and he’s alert, “Not today. I missed you so much. Please just fuck me really hard.” you beg, threading your fingers through his wet hair, “So hard that I can’t go to the gym tomorrow.” 

 

“Oh babe….” he groans against your shoulder. His eyes must be glazed over with how hot and bothered he is right now. But he supposes that today, upon your request, he’ll give everything up for temptation. 

 

So without further ado, he leaves your warm insides, turns you around so your chest is against the shower wall, and lifts one of your legs up with an arm to spread you into a perfect right angle. And once that angle is perfectly settled, Zen reinserts himself into you without warning, until you’re completely full of nothing but him. Your moan is somewhat muffled by the way you press half your mouth against the wall. “Hyun, baby…”

 

“Don’t hurt yourself, princess.” he gives you a last warning before pulling out and slamming back into you. He does the same thing and slams back into you with the same harsh force, throwing your stomach against the wall with each impact. 

 

“Yes!” you scream. “Ah!”

 

Zen picks up the pace and keeps thrusting himself mercilessly against your wide-open cunt, and eventually wraps that leg he had lifted up around his waist to get in even deeper, “Fuck! Shit, babe, you feel like heaven!” 

 

“Hyun…!” you continue to cry out his name as he thrusts into you, slamming you against the wet shower wall, biting your shoulders, holding your legs open so wide for him. Zen revels in this. He loves how teasing everything about you is, and he fills with joy knowing that the only one who gets to see and feel you completely exposed like this is  _ him _ . Only him. 

 

Zen continues thrusting into you as he mutters a string of curses and harsh love confessions, needing to tell you how strongly he feels about you. And you reply to his confessions with screams of returned love and need for his big, beautiful cock to make you come. 

 

The helpless and needy noises coming out of your mouth as Zen mercilessly fucks into you makes him feel like he grows even bigger inside of you, despite how it was an impossible notion. But he likes to humor himself and imagine how hard you would come if his cock grew and took up every millimeter of space inside of your walls. He wants to mold his cock into the perfect shape of your pussy, so that only  _ he’ll _ be the perfect fit for you, and you’ll know that there’s no one else who could love you like he does. 

 

But you know. Oh, you know pretty damn well. And Zen loves how well you know it. He loves how you look at him even more tenderly than you do yourself in a mirror, or at your piano keys, and he loves how you return every bit of love he gives you back to him. And he loves how you value yourself just as much as he does. And that you feel the same about him. 

 

The utter perfection of your bodies smashing together combined with the thrashing thoughts of Zen’s emotions for you and yours for him have you both coming hard. Zen had fucked a couple of mini orgasms out of you earlier, but this last crescending wave of pleasure crashes into you like a lightning from a storm, and Zen follows right after you like thunder. 

 

He slowly decreases the pace of his hips that are hitting yours to ride out both of your orgasms to milk the very last drops. And once you’re both catching your heavy breaths, he lowers your leg back to the shower floor and clutches you by the waist to hold your weight up as you recover, kissing your neck and whispering more love confessions into your ear as you pant with your hands pressed against the wall. 

 

Then wacky old Fate tumbles in, bringing the two of you out of your sated stupor in the steamy bathroom with the ring of the doorbell. Zen groans as he carefully pulls out of you, and shivers at the helpless whimper you let out despite the hot water still cascading down on his skin. He wants nothing more than to hold you for another few minutes, but the deliveryman awaits, “Be right back, babe.” he kisses your ear quickly before stepping out of the shower, wringing out his hair as quickly as he can, and wrapping a towel tightly around his waist. 

 

“Are you really going to answer the door like that?” you ask with an amused smile on your lips.

 

“I’ll let you know if the delivery guy starts flirting a little too much.” he winks. 

 

“You better. No one else should be seeing my man naked offstage.” you joke back, pulling the shower door closed again to actually start washing yourself off. 

 

Zen bites his lip to keep his smile from breaking his face. He loves hearing you call him things like ‘your man’ or showing just a little bit of possessiveness, even if it’s just jokingly. It reminds him that you love him as much as he loves you. 

 

After an awkward and rather swift exchange with the delivery boy, Zen places all of the food he had ordered on the table. Before he can return to the shower with you, he hears the water stop running and you emerge from the bathroom with a large towel wrapped around your body. 

 

“You’re done?” Zen raises an eyebrow at you, but still gives your body a scan with the stray water droplets that keep coming down from your wet hair. Yet another form of teasing with only partial exposure to your body. “We didn’t even get to wash up properly.” 

 

“I’ll take a proper shower later. I’m starving.” you plop yourself onto a seat at the table and Zen wants to be flabbergasted at how you plan to eat in just your towel, but he’s enjoying the view far too much. 

 

“Don’t you want to put something on? You might catch a cold.” he tries a last attempt at being a gentleman.

 

“Why don’t you come and warm me up then?” you wink at him as you start unpackaging the food. 

 

Goddamnit, Zen thinks. You’re perfect for each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> blushinggray.tumblr.com


End file.
